01- Dawn(NW)
About the episode Episode number: 01 Series: 01 Creatures: Carnotaurus, Smilodon. Short Plot After losing his brother to a dinosaur in 2011, Logan joins a government team, which deals with strange magnetic events called Anomalies. Also, when Logan is made leader, the team must deal with a famous killing machine named "The demon cat". Plot The episode starts with a photographer, in an abandoned Football Stadium. He takes photos of the chairs, and then takes a ripped piece of a newspaper named "The demon cat strikes again!". He hears a growl and walks up to the waiting area. A dark shadow looms over him. Then outside the stadium, a man screaming is heard. The photographer, has been killed. But by what? Opening titles. We then move to a court, where Logan is being trialed for Jaime's death. Jaime Evans was Logan's brother, who was killed by a dinosaur. Logan explains his story, but during the explanation, the head judge is given a letter. He opens the letter only to read the following words" For classified government operations, the man named Logan Evans is to be let go. He's not guilty.". They then say that Logan is not guilty of the crime. After that, a man follows Logan. The man says his name is Patrick. He then takes Logan into a car. While Patrick is driving, Logan looks out the window and he remembers what happened in 2011. He remembers that he and Jaime were walking in the Woods and were talking about work. Then Logan takes out his phone to see what the time was. But his phone screen is fuzzy and ahead of them was an Anomaly. A growl is heard from behind, and a Carnotaurus kills Jaime. After killing Jaime, the Carnotaurus tries to charge at Logan, but Logan jumps out of the way allowing the creature to charge back through the Anomaly and it closes. Patrick starts talking about Jaime's death and says that Logan deserved an explanation of what happened. The car then goes down a ramp which leads to a parking lot. The car then goes into a car carrier lift, which then goes underground. They get out of the car and Logan sees a set of doors and then go through. And what Logan, sees amazes him. An entire underground HQ. With awesome looking computers, and many other pieces of equipment. After seeing the HQ equipment, sees 3 more people. Cristina, Kyle and Jessica. They talk about the Anomalies and how Jaime's death was involved. They also talk about the dinosaurs that come out. Logan then sees the Anomaly detector. Logan asks what that thing is. Jessica says that it is a form of detector that detects Anomalies. Then, Patrick, Cristina, Kyle and Jessica circle Logan and they say that he should be the leader, because Logan has had experience. The Anomaly detector starts going off. Logan asks why it's beeping and Jessica rushes to the detector and explains why. After that, the entire crew, except Jessica, grabs strange looking Tranquilizer guns and they go into a jeep and drive to the abandoned football stadium. They get out and enter the waiting area. They see the body of the photographer, Logan bends down and sees 2 puncture marks on the victim's throat. Kyle then says that there probably trying to find a prehistoric cat of some kind. The crew hear a growl and look up only to see the victim's camera. They then hear another growl and rush to the main part of the stadium. Logan says as team leader that they should split up and search for the Anomaly and the creature. Cristina goes with Logan to find the Anomaly, while Kyle goes solo to find the creature and Patrick also goes solo to find the Anomaly. Logan asks Cristina what it's like hunting dinosaurs. But ahead of them is the Anomaly. Logan stares at the Anomaly, with amazement, while Cristina keeps an eye out. Meanwhile, Patrick slips on an old newspaper. He gets up and reads the newspaper. The words are... "After, another attack, the police investigate the football stadium. This is the 4th victim so far. They believe it could be a serial killer in the stadium or a rogue big cat. So far there has been no proof of that, but the bodies. The Police captain Draco Alco says that they may be forced to close down the stadium." The rest of it was torn up and ripped to shreds. After reading the newsletter, he smells rotting meat and heads towards the area. He finds the old body of a male homeless man. He gets a waike talkie and says he has found another body and he says that it looked like it was done a while ago. After telling the others, what he found, we switch to Kyle who continues his search for the creature. After hearing some growls, Kyle turns around only to encounter a Smilodon. Kyle runs the other direction and the Smilodon follows him. Kyle runs past Patrick, who then runs as well, as the Smilodon keeps on chasing them. The 2 then reach Logan and Cristina who point there weapons at the creature. The Smilodon then stops. Cristina then says to clear a path. Because the Smilodon wants to go home. They let it go through and the Anomaly closes. After the tiring adventure, Logan goes to the flat, where he lives. When he watches TV, a letter comes through the postbox. Logan then opens the letter. The words in it are... "I know what happened". Logan then runs out of his room, but sees no one. Ending Titles Trivia This episode airs in the 1st February 2015.